Truck-San ran me over and now I can Live in the Naruto World
by wisegirl6521
Summary: When an Otaku named Ethan is run over by Truck-san he gets a chance to be reborn into the Naruto world with the Gamer Bloodline by The G.M. Will Ethan enjoy himself in this new world or will he crumble his new life be game over in round one. Rated M because of Ninja killing and bad fandoms
1. Truck-San has a new victim and I get to

Disclaimer I do not own either Naruto or The Gamer. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic.

"I want better stats" Speaking

'Increase my wis stat by 2' Thoughts

 **Your Wis stats has now increase by 2**

Chapter 1 Truck-San has a new victim and I get to meet the G.M

My day was going good. I just finished binge watching Hunter X Hunter when my alarm went off to tell me to go exercised.

My mom was the one who put the alarm in my phone. she claimed that "if there was no one to tell me to go exercise I would stay in bed all day and only leave it to go to class or to go work." At first I was offended by that accusation but then I had to  
conceded that she was right, so I kept the alarm.

After shutting that alarm off, I put on my One Punch Man tracksuit (without the cape because even I knew better) and Jogged around the city.

I soon stumbled upon two kids attempting to cross the road. The kids were about ten years old and were probably sibling heading home from school.

All of a sudden a huge truck was barreling towards the direction of the kids. At first I thought the truck was going to stop but instead of slowing down it actually increased in speed.

I yelled at the kids to get out of the way running in the kids direction. When the truck was just feets from them I manage to reach the kids and push them with all my might out of the way.

My last thought before I felt the force of the truck was 'why didn't I just stay home like a good otaku'. I lost consciousness when the truck hit.

When I finally regained consciousness and open my eyes I was no longer in the street near my house in fact I was nowhere. And when I say nowhere, I mean nowhere there was no up or down in fact I was not even sure if my eyes were even open.

It felt like an eternity of being in complete nothing when all of sudden a man appeared before me.

The man was wearing a black T-shirt and sweatpants. At first I was shocked by the man sudden appearance but I was also relieved that I won't be alone in this emptiness any longer.

The man looked at me and said "Ethan I know you don't want to hear this but your dead." I was not surprise considering the last thing I remember was a truck barreling towards me.

I soon became concern about the kids I tried to save and if they were dead too. I ask the man "Are the kids who I pushed were alright".

The man looked surprised after I ask my question and said " I'm suprise that would be your first question . The two kids were mostly unharm beside a few scraped knees and seeing a young man killed before their eyes.

I couldn't resist the urge at that moment to make a morbid joke and said "guess my death was rated R"

the man then cracked a smiled and said " your pretty funny for a man who just died" I responded to him by saying " It's what I live for or is it I died for because I am dead". The man began to laugh.

I ask the man who he is and what is going to happen to me now that I am dead. The man said "I am the god of reincarnation, games, and fandom. You can call me the Game Master or G.M for short. Because you were a follower of the anime religion and a nice  
guy you will have the option of being reincarnated".

I was excited and scared at the thought of being reincarnated . On the one hand it could be like those light novel where I get OP powers and enjoy a harem filled life or I could be a fly in a land filled with frogs.

I asked the G.M "where would I be reincarnated to and as what" The G.M smiled and said "you will be reborn into the Naruto world as human because I feel it is the place you will enjoy the most."

At first I was excited to go to the naruto world but then I remember that the naruto world was extremely dangerous depending on the village and time. I ask the G.M "where and when in the naruto world will I be born in." The G.M say " you'll be born about  
four months after the fox attack Konohagakure and you will be born in Konohagakure. You will be the first person's with The Gamer Bloodline. The powers will be obvious once you are born. I also am allowing you to keep your memory but remember while  
the world is similar to the anime you know. the people there are real and nothing is set in stone"

I was about to ask what the Gamer Bloodline is, when the G.M said "sorry I don't have any more time to talk to you your about to be born, good luck on your new life and have fun bye".

The G.M disappear as quickly as he had appeared, and I was left in the darkness once again.

All of a sudden I felt something close in around me and a bright light appeared in front of me. I felt the things that surround me squeezing my body towards the light. I closed my eyes and like any proper Doctor Who fan screamed Geronimo in my head.


	2. Being Born Stinks

Disclaimer I do not own either Naruto or The Gamer. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic.

"I want better stats" Speaking

'Increase my wis stat by 2' Thoughts

 **Your Wis stats 2** notification/Game Mechanics

 **Chapter 2 Being Born Stinks**

After the walls squeezed me into the light I tried to open my face was the only part of me that was out from the wall. I could feel liquid covering the entirety of my eyes were blurry from the liquid but I could still see hands trying gently to pull me  
/out from the wall constricting place.

I could hear someone in Japanese asking for a someone to push. I felt the walls that surround me give way and I was pulled out.

I saw that the hands that pulled me out belong to a middle age women. The women had a stern no nonsense face but was so gentle handling me I almost didn't notice her turning me around.

I felt like falling asleep and I almost did until I felt a strong smack my bottom.

At first I was shocked. I mean my first day after being reborn and I got my bottom spanked.

The women faced started to show serious concern and she said in Japanese "the child is not crying something is wrong". In that moment I am thankful for my Otaku self for learning basic Japanese language . I immediately started crying to let the women  
/know that nothing was wrong.

The women became relieved when I started crying. She then turn me to face young women covered in sweat with lingering fear in her eyes.

The women carrying me says "Nanako Your son is breathing now do you want to hold him"

Nanako replies with an exhausted yes. The midwife placed me in Nanako arms. A man wearing a leaf headband runs into the room worried and looks at me and Nanako. He start smiling seeing the to of us and said "Glad I am not late."

I could see the annoyance that Nanako felt on her face as she said "Hideo you are late our son is already born."

Heido had the decency to appear ashamed at missing his son birth said "sorry I didn't help you delivering our son but everything turned out fine look at how cute our son is."Nanako simply rolled her eyes at Heido action.

The midwife ask my new parents what they intend to name their son.

Heido immediately answers "we will name him Akari "

Nanako turn to Heido and says "why do you think you would name our son you were late for his birth. And even if you are going to name him why a girl name."

Heido respond to Nanko question saying " well we did say if it was a boy I could name him and I choose Akari because for our son is going to be the cute light of my world"

Nanako sighed and said "I do remember that promise but I would ask for a less feminine name. Our son could be teased for having a girl name" Heido insisted on the name and my hope for a more masculine name was gone when Nanko said "Wll if Akari ever ask  
/why he has a girl name it is on you."

After Nanako said that a message appeared in my head.

 **Notification: You have Just acquired the name "Akari, Handa" do you accept or decline.**

the box for decline was greyed out so I had no choice but to accept my fate of having a girly name. I clicked the accept button and hope that I could later change my name.

As the midwife carried me from Nanako.I felt the tiredness of my birth catch up with me and I fell asleep.


End file.
